Magic Hour
by SoulessDolls
Summary: They, however, paid attention to the rays of sunlight that creped their way through the mass of rainclouds, making their way into the room despise the rain, stirring its occupants awake, rising them up from the lands of bliss and dragging them out of their garden of dreams.


It wasn't like they couldn't hear the sound of the rain outside, pouring down from the clouds, washing the impurities of the city in a downpour of _plit plats_ against the multitude of manmade structures that filled the city. The droplets of water hitting against the window, carried by the wind making it shake lightly whilst the trees outside flayed wildly.

They, however, paid attention to the rays of sunlight that creped their way through the mass of rainclouds, making their way into the room despise the rain, stirring its occupants awake, rising them up from the lands of bliss and dragging them out of their garden of dreams.

It was a dragged out process, the taller one coming back to reality first, the sunlight dancing around his facial features, making him burying into the mess of hair beneath his chin. Stretching his body slightly before moving closer to the other boy, in an attempt to fight of the cold that started to make its way into the room.

His arms that already were behind the other body dragged him in closer, hands tracking slow patterns in his back, nuzzling his face into the blond locks tickling his nose as he did so.

The other came to his self a few minutes later, probably due to the stimulus in his back. Burying his head into the black haired one neck before yawning against the skin there, sending a spark through the taller body.

His hands traveled against the taller chest, teasing the skin, feeling the muscles under the skin, slowly pushing his own slumberness away. Making little to no movement he moved his head to the other's chest, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his pectoral flex to the intakes and exhaling of air. "Mornin'"

"Good Morning, Akkey." Whispered the dark haired one against the blond's locks, before pressing a kissing against his forehead, dragging the other even closer, their still intertwined legs tangling some more. He pressed his nose to the other's hair, taking in his smell.

They stayed in silence, appreciating the other's presence, listening to the melody that their breathings, the rain and the wind created. Curled up around each other and beneath the blankets, keeping their warmth to themselves.

"Say... Do you want to get up or" Akihito could feel as Hiroomi slide his leg against his in the middle of their tanglement. "Stay like this? I think my opinion on the matter is pretty oblivious."

"This is good."

"Hmm"

"This is great."

"Oh my, I feel flattered." The taller one laughed against the blond's head, his laugh echoing against these four walls. "This is good, splendid even. You are warm."

"I love you too. If is that what you are trying to convey with those twisted words of yours."

"You make so little of my feelings, Akkey. I'm hurt."

"Hmm" was the only thing the other teenager would say (or hum) before he snuggled close to the other.

It wasn't an awkward silence by any means, it was calming and it conveyed so many things that they couldn't put into words, so many things left unsaid but not forgotten.

"We have to get up eventually." Says the blond one as he moves slowly to untangle their legs.

"Why?"

"Our muscles would atrophy within due time."

"That isn't good enough of a reason."

"Morning breath?"

"I don't care."

"I can't stand the feeling of dried cum and lube against my lower body anymore. I'm not a territorial beast like you."

"The marks you leave on my body states otherwise."

"We have school."

"Skip." Hiroomi mumbled, his oppositions were ignored, not making a movement to stop the other from untangling himself.

"It doesn't work like that." Akihito finished untangling himself from the other's limbs, giving him a kiss before standing whilst grabbing a blanket and wrapping himself. "Okay, it's really cold here."

"Say, are you going to stay there or" The blond said smiling down on the other in the bed. "Are you going to join me in shower?" He questioned before opening his right arm for the other join him.

Hiroomi made no haste before joining the other around the blanket and making their way to the bathroom.


End file.
